


Baited

by choirboyharem



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Episode: s05e07 Ace Chemicals, Fanart, M/M, NSFW Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 12:11:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18716815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/choirboyharem/pseuds/choirboyharem
Summary: With lustre only once it shone,And blushes modest as the giver.(More art that was axed from Tumblr for the gratuitous sexualization of Bruce Wayne.)





	Baited

**Author's Note:**

> crossing my fingers hoping tumblr finally fucking gets bought out so i don't have to keep posting all my shitty doodles on here. the summary is in reference to the poem 'the cornelian' by lord byron.


End file.
